1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved game apparatus including a playing object and a goal into which the object is to be moved in order to score points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many types of games enjoyed by children and adults alike are those in which a playing field includes a goal into which a scoring object, such as a ball or disc, is moved in order to score points. This type of game is more enjoyable if played by more than one player so that there is competition in scoring or preventing goals from being scored. Such games, however, are often complex, costly to manufacture and difficult for younger children to play since the eye-hand co-ordination and strength required are greater than that possessed by small children.
In addition, many of the prior art competitive games are designed around well known sports such as baseball, basketball or football that require a basic knowledge of the rules of the games normally only known by older children and thus not playable by younger children who are not familiar with the game or the rules. Also, these prior art games require sophisticated hand movement or actuation of spring devices which children of younger ages are not capable of doing. Furthermore, the typical prior art games include objects for engaging the playing object that appear as players of the sports after which the game is designed such as baseball players or basketball players and these particular objects are not normally entertaining to children of younger ages.